The new girl in town
by superpanda3126
Summary: I'm bad at summaries guys, so basicaly Fionna moves into a small town with all the characters from Ooo and Aaa. Enjoy!
1. Monday MAdness

**Hey dudes! This is my second story and i think it turned out pretty good don't you think? Hope you guys like it please review!Btw this is Fionna's POV**

I woke up in a daze and squinted to try and look at the clock. _That's weird the clock isn't on. _I got off my bed and slowly walked into the kitchen. I gasped as i read the glowing green numbers. " KATE GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WERE GONNA BE LATE ON OUR FIRST DAY!" I ran twords my room and pulled on my blue converse, faded jeans, blue v-neck and grabbed my green messenger bag. I looked in the mirror and gasped _oh my gosh where's my brush?_ I thought. I finally found it and quickly pulled it through my hair."FIONNA LOCK THE DOOR I'LL START THE CAR!" I heard my sister scream. I ran out the door and locked the door Kate honked at me."I'M COMING" I screamed as i ran into the car. Kate drove at high speed twords out high school. About half way there the car halted to a stop "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO not today please not today"Kate sayed while banging her fists on the wheel. I had to think fast "Kate our skateboards are in the back hurry!" I pulled out my skateboard and put on my blue helmet. I placed my board on the ground and hopped on "Come on Kate" I sayed as i rode in the direction of our school. 5 minutes later I was running to my homeroom at high speed.A second after I pushed open the door all eyes were on me "Care to explain why you are 20 minutes late to class?" The teacher sayed. I fiddled with my skateboard and finally answered " Um our car broke down" I sayed my voice barely above a whisper " Very well then take a seat" I looked at my feet and sat down next to some blonde kid."dude you are so lucky she usually explodes whenever we do something wrong. You must be new, my name's Finn" "I'm Fionna and yeah I'm new i just moved here a month ago with my sister Kate" "Wow no one ever moves here,it's such a small town" The teacher caught us talking and slapped her ruler on our desk."Your lucky I've decided to be nice today or else you would both have an hour of detention" We both nodded and decided to stay quiet for the rest of the period. I've got to say this school didn't seem half bad maybe this wouldn't be such a horrible change after all.


	2. The Dance

**Ugh i hate writers block it gets on my nerves soo much. That and theres been a lot of stupid drama going on at school evolving me and I hate being the center of attention. Anyway I finally got an idea for this chapter so enjoy!**

I gave a sideways glance at the schedule that I had taped to my locker. _Oh man I hate English. _I thought as I pulled out my notebook and binder. I half walked-half jogged to my class because I was pretty sure I was going to be late again. When I finally got there I slipped into a seat next to my sister. "Where the hell have you been you were almost late" She hissed at me. "Sorry I met this guy and we started talking,he walked me half way here and then I realized I didn't have my stuff." _I probably shouldn't have mentioned Finn, now Kate's gonna get all weird about it. _"Oh a guy tell me all about it"Thankfully our teacher came in and saved me from giving any more details. "Alright class my name is , But you can call me Shelby since I don't like my last name. I will be your English teacher for the rest of the year. Now I will let our student body president give you some very exiting news." A boy with strawberry blonde hair stood up and cleared his throat." Hello class my name is Brian B. Thomas as you may or may not know. I am here to announce this year's homecoming dance. I will be selling tickets every day after school in the auditorium. You must wear formal attire because it will be a ballroom theme. " "Oh and let me guess the queen of England will be there too" I turned in the direction of the speaker, It was a boy with rave black hair and eyes as black as the night. " Marshall Lee I am student body president and I decide what the dance will be like" "Well" I started " It does seem kind of boring I mean I don't know about all of you, but I don't want to be stuck in a room for hours listening to ballroom music and slow dancing." Kate gave me a look that practically screamed out _shut up or your grounded. _"I'm with blondie" Marshall sayed while standing up, he motioned for me to come with him,so I did. " I mean how many of you would rather have a DJ and dress how you want instead of being forced to wear _formal attire _and listen to ballroom music ?" A couple of hands went up and then a few more pretty soon everyone was raising their hands,I looked over at Brian and saw his face was hot pink he then raised his hands in frustration and sayed "Fine since you know so much about homecoming than maybe you should plan the dance instead!" He angrily made his way to his desk and sat down."Fine maybe we will"

**Who should Fionna be with in this story, I was gonna make it Finn,but I guess I could be a Fiolee, I don't know what do you think?Oh and HappinessKimi it is suposed to be Kate, I'll make sure to mention her nickname is Cake in the next chapter ok?**


	3. The park

The bell finally rang to signal the end of school. The room was filled with the shuffling of feet and the chatter of the populars. I pulled out my blue beats and hummed along to a _Die Young_ remix by Becky G and Kesha_. _I made my to my locker and quickly pulled out my messenger bag. I walked outside and waited for my sister to come out of class. I sat down on the front stairs and fiddled with the golden heart locket around my neck. I smiled at the memory of the camping trip where the picture inside was taken.

*flashback*

**"Cake give me back my fishing rod you already had your turn!"I whined using a clever nickname I had come up with only months earlier."No way I'm older than you so I get to use it"she shot back. We fought over the fishing rod that our mom had let us borrow until water came seeping into the canoe,quickly causing us to jump up on instinct since we hated water."Girls we can't stand up in the canoe or else-"Our mom warned . The canoe flipped over,me and Kate doggy(or kitty as she called it) prattled over to the edge of the lake, our parents quickly following. Mom stood up, an angry expression printed across her usually kind and calm face."It was her fault!" Me and Kate sayed while pointing at each other.**

_*flashback over*_

"Hey Fionna!"I was snapped out of my thoughts by a familiar blonde boy."Hey Finn" I sayed smiling."So i was wondering since you just moved here and all if you wanted to go see some of the best places in town.I mean not like a date or anything cause i mean how weird would that be..."I could see his cheeks were starting to turn a deep crimson. I smiled at his goofiness,it made him all that more adorable."Um yeah sure that be great, I'll meet you at the park at 7 okay?"Finn's face brightened and he stood up"Yeah see you then."He walked of smiling.I smiled too._Did he just ask me out? Oh my glob he did,but he sayed it wasn't a date why are guys so confusing?!_Kate came walking twords me"Hey sorry i'm late I was signing myself up for gymnastics,I hope you don't I may or may not have signed you up too"I sighed Kate had a habit of doing this I was lucky it wasn't something girly like fashion club or whatever. "That's alright Cake I need to practice my stunts anyway."I thought Kate wouldn't remember about the incident in English,but she did."Listen Fionna that boy from English looks like bad news,stay away from him"I rolled my eyes"Whatever mom"I sayed mockingly."oh by the way I'm going to the park at seven to walk around,okay?"It wasn't a total lie I just didn't want her glancing over my shoulder every 5 seconds making sure nothing happened between us."Alright, make sure to be back before nine"I didn't like lying to her,but who cares I can make it up to her we finally got home I raced into my room and quickly changed and ate a Fionna cake that was leftover from yesterday.I grabbed my green backpack and yelled bye to my sister over my shoulder.I slowed my pace as I reached the park. I sat down on one of the benches and watched the ducks in the pond.I noticed a girl about my age begin to walk over to me from across the park.I didn't know her,yet she looked oddly familiar. She was probably one of the kids in class.I noticed she didn't seem to happy to see me._Oh no!_I thought.

**Who do you think the girl is extra awesome points for anyone who can guess who it is!It feels awesome to be writing again I think all that drama has died down and things are back to that's over you guys give me any suggestions on what to do for my next chapters(characters,conflicts etc.)I would really appreciate !**


	4. Princess Bubblegum

Her strawberry blond hair was in a high ponytail. She was wearing knee high pink boots,a pink skirt ,and a pink sweater heck she might as well have been made of bubblegum!Her icy blue eyes seemed to glare right through me.

"You!you're that Fionna girl right?"I nodded slowly."Well listen up i run this town and if i even see you glance in Finn's direction i will make your life a living hell" I stood up and looked around at her and her little group.

One had waist length beach blonde hair,black knee high boots, a rainbow dress and the darkest black eyes. Another one had dyed purple hair,a purple blouse,white jeans and golden hoop earrings.A girl with fiery red hair,back jeans,red knee high boots,a red orange jacket and a ruby necklace was the last i saw.I focused my attention back on the pink humanoid."And what if I don't want to listen to you and your little gang,are you gonna post on your blog i'm wearing last week's accessories?"I smirked as I saw her shocked expression."What's the matter princess,at a loss of words?"She turned and ordered her little gang to follow her.

I sat back down just as Finn came racing over."Who were you just talking too?"_Oh great he thinks she's queen of the world too? _"Just some pink princess and her insane candy citizens" I sayed nonchalantly."Well stay away from her I heard she made some girl commit suicide because of the way she treated her."I frowned. Marshall wasn't the one I had to worry about,it was that princess."What happened?"He seemed to hesitate weather he should tell me or not.

Finally he spoke."It was 3 years name was Winter. We used to call her Warrior Princess because of how she fought for what was right no matter how hard it was the most liked girl in the year she won at everything class president,spelling bee,cross country...I guess Bonnibele got jealous and started tormenting her along with the rest of her little gang Winter started to shy away, she no longer was the first to raise her hand up in class,she never wanted to hang out like we used one point I even saw cuts on her arm. Twords the end of the year she jumped off the bridge on top of Butterscotch lake,since she didn't know how to swim she quickly drowned. Her body was found about 3 weeks we call her Ghost Princess now because she has been seen wandering around town. Even I think i saw her. Fionna,you know that saying 'sticks and stones may break my bones,but words may never hurt me?Well that saying is a load of crap. Cuts and bruises heal,but insults and put-downs won't,they stay and slowly make you become a shell of your formal self. Promise me me you'll stay away from Bonnie."I saw Finn's eyes begin to water I turned him twords me and gave him a tight hug."I promise"


End file.
